The 7th Hokage
by You Reach I Teach
Summary: Naruto has became the 7th Hokage of Konohagakure. But what adventures and hard paperwork come across him? NaruSaku/NarutoxSakura. Now discontinued due to the Manga revealing new things which has messed up the storyline of this fanfic.
1. Invasion!

I do not own Naruto, but **I OWN THIS STORY!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Invasion! **

It was late at night. Naruto, the 7th Hokage was laying on his desk sleeping. "AHHH!" Naruto shouted as he woke up from a loud thud. "Man, being Hokage sure is tough!" "And I only just became Hokage yesterday, and I already get three piles of paper work that are my height" said a tired Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Ouch!"

"What the heck was that" said Naruto as he quickly woke up from a quick nap.

"LORD HOKAGE!" said an Anbu that just opened the door.

"Yes", said Naruto calmly "What is it?"

"It seems the Akatsuki are attacking the village!" the Anbu replied.

"Akatsuki huh", Naruto said "Give me a few minutes", he said.

"Yes of course" the Anbu said. "Gee he's just like his father" he thought as he exited through the door way.

*FLASH BACK*

"Lord Hokage!" The young Anbu shouted as he slam opened the door.

"Yes, Seijun?" said Minato as he was looking for something through is messy draws and desk.

"I got a report from the guards and they told me a tailed beast was heading to the village, they informed me it had the sharingan."(Note: It has the Sharingan because Madara controlled it).

"Sharingan? Really?!" said a surprised Minato. "Alright, give me a few seconds and I'll be ready to shoo the thing away."

"Okay", said the young Anbu as he walked out of the Hokage's Office.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

5 minutes later

Naruto exited the room as he opened his eyes to reveal the Sage Mode eyes of a toad. "This is going to be fun!" Naruto chuckled as he went to the secret weapons room getting ready to save Konohagakure.

"Hey, you guys come hold off that orange mask guy with me", said an Anbu. The man with the orange mask appeared in front of the Anbu

"Don't underestimate me, I'm and Uchiha!"

"Okay, then prove it!" said the other 4 Jonin and 3 Chunin that were going to help the Anbu.

"I will." said the masked man. A red flash appeared from the left hole on his mask.

"Is that the sharingan?" said a chunin

"Certainly, that has proven your point." said the masked man.

"Yes it has!" "Now attack!" shouted the Anbu. The Uchiha threw a light punch and hit a chunin on the face. At the same time he took out a kunai and threw it at the Anbu. The orange masked swiftly dodged the 5 shuriken a Jonin threw and kicked the Jonin on the head.

"Damn, is he good." said the Jonin in a hurt voice.

"Earth release: earthquake no jutsu!" shouted the Uchiha.

"Aaaargh!" shouted the Anbu as he got caught in the earthquake.

"Heh, it seems your all going to die!" said the Uchiha. He looked on the floor where the Anbu was lying in pain. The Jonin stayed to fight. But the others being Chunin, they were too weak to fight an S-Rank Criminal.

"Just…..J-Just who are you?"

"I?" said the Uchiha "I….am….MADARA UCHIHA!"

"But him?!" shouted a Jonin prepared to run away. "Madara is long dead since the fight with the first hokage! That's impossible! "

"Nothing is impossible for ME!" shouted Madara as he kicked the Jonin. The Jonin who was kicked limped forward and threw a Shuriken. Madara threw a shuriken back and the two weapons clashed together and fell on the ground. Madara slightly took of his mask and said "Why don't I kill you all quickly so you don't have to suffer!" "The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" shouted Madara as he took of the Tobi mask completely and threw it high in the air. There were screams all over the area as there was a gravity pull towards the mask and lots of villagers and ninjas were being sucked in. Some people even died before reaching the orange Tobi mask. "Now they are dealt with and know pain done!" laughed Madara as he put on the Tobi mask. "Now I get their powers." thought Madara. "The Hokage is no match against me.

* * *

Ten-Ten, Neji and Rock Lee were heading of to fight Sasuke. They got their weapons out and were ready. "I will protect this village!!" screamed Lee as he jump in the air and raise a fist. Once he landed he ran of in the direction Sasuke was in. "Gee, where does he gets all this energy from?" said Ten-Ten in a worried voice. "I don't know but it will be trouble if we don't hurry up and follow him." said Neji. "Okay!" Ten-Ten said with a worried look on her face.

As soon as they caught up to him, he had a sad look on his face. "What is it?" Ten-Ten asked. "Um…" he replied. "I saw him a few meters away when I was running towards him, then he disappeared." The sky was black and the clouds faint, they blended in with the sky. Then there was a flash of thunder, seconds later when the sound came with a loud bang and Sasuke appeared smirking. "What's so funny?" said Neji "Nothing, just the adrenalin" said Sasuke, still smirking. Then Karin and Suigetsu appeared beside him. Karin you take on Ten-Ten, the girl. Suigetsu you go and take on Lee the one with the bushy eye-brows and I'll take on the Hyuga. "Interesting!" shouted Suigetsu. "I will defeat you!" Rock Lee shouted. "Don't tell me you're one of the fan girls Sasuke's been talking about!" screams Karin. "No way! I'm with Neji at the moment." said Ten-Ten as she spit on the ground. "Hmm." said Neji "Is that all you can say?" Sasuke squirms. "This will be interesting!" said Neji "Byakugan!" "Mangekyou Sharingan!" said Sasuke.

* * *

Madara had just finished killing so many people and many ninjas were trying to hold him off.

"Damn you!" shouted a ninja as he fell to his death.

"Crap!" shouted a ninja as he took hold of Madara's leg but then was shaken off.

"Heh, this is too easy." said Madara. "I don't even have to use my Sharingan."

"MADARA!" shouted Naruto as he jumped of the roof of the Hokage building. "Art of the summoning, Kuchiyose no jutsu." shouted Naruto has he bit his finger and did the hand signs and forced his palm on the ground. That instant, a giant toad shaped shadow appeared in the smoke that was lifting from where Naruto's palm was. It was going to be an epic battle. "Gamabunta, it's time!" shouted Naruto. "It sure is!" shouted Bunta " To end this battle!"


	2. The Four Battles

**Chapter 2: The four battles**

It was dark at night and the lightning flashed. "Bunta, are you ready?" Naruto shouted as he started doing hand signs.

"Well I am if you are!" shouted Bunta.

"Fire release: Toad Oil flame bomb!" they shouted together.

"What the hell!" Madara shouted as he merely dodge the high speed attack. The ground was oiled with fire on it. "Well the training paid off!" Naruto whispered to Bunta. He just replied by simply laughing. "It sure did!" The attack was too fast to dodge. Usually, it would be not too hard. But Naruto tried Jiraiya's method of improving techniques, just like he did to the Rasengan, and it worked. Fire release: Toad Oil flame bomb was not just bigger, but faster, making it almost impossible to dodge.

"Well, if you're not going to make another move, it will be my turn." Madara said. He was being very impatient, he knew Naruto was soon going to be stronger than him…..or maybe he is already stronger than him.

"Okay, make your move, I want to see you try." said Naruto as he jumped of Gamabunta. "Yeah, me too!" shouted Bunta as he laughed with humor.

"Heh, you underestimate me too much." Madara laughed.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

It was dark in the mountain side, out of the leaf village. At least Sasuke couldn't destroy anything of Konoha that way because he was out of the village.

"Well shall we start?" said an impatient Suigetsu. He was staring at his opponent as if he was petrified. "Yeah!" replied Rock Lee as he was exercising his muscles. In the past few days he had been getting ready for a mission. He did 200 push-ups and sit-ups. Then he ran around whole of Konoha 30 times on his hands.

"HA!!" Suigetsu shouted as he swung Zabuza's sword and just missed Lee. "Shit, he's fast!"

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee shouted as he kicked Suigetsu several times on the back at full speed. Suigetsu fought back by using his hands to get himself back up and jumping into the air. He threw his sword at Lee. Lee simply caught it. Then Suigetsu landed on the blade of the sword and punched Lee in the face. He claimed back his sword and tried to stab Lee in the stomach. Instead he cut the edge of Rock Lee's waist.

"Argh!" Lee screamed in pain, holding his waist "I am so lucky your aim was off!" He looked around and saw Neji having a hard time with Sasuke. "Your fast, but do you know any ninjutsu that can stop me?" Suigetsu said. Rock Lee looked at the ground and smirked. Then he looked back at Suigetsu. "I only use Taijutsu." said Lee as he undone his bandages around his arm. "Oh, that's very disappointing, you will need more than that to beat me!" teased Suigetsu. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

_Not far from Rock Lee and Suigetsu Hõzuki:_

"Are you sure your not one of Sasuke's Fan girls?" shouted Karin. She was hoping so, so she could bash the hell out of her. She did that often to Suigetsu, even for no reason sometimes.

"I said no!" shouted back Ten-Ten. She wasn't ever one of Sasuke's Fan girls. He wasn't her type. She liked Neji better (At the moment she is going out with Neji). It was time for her special move. She started to perform hand signs "Rising twin dragons!" she said while taking out scrolls and placing them on the ground.

"What's that?" said Karin as she raised a brow. She was never good with telling what Justus are which. Instead she got ready by storing chakra in her stomach.

As soon as she finished storing, two white dragon-shaped shadows headed towards her. "Oh, so it's Genjutsu!" she said. But she was wrong. SLAM! It hit her right in the stomach. Lucky for her she stored chakra in her stomach.

"Had enough?" asked Ten-Ten as she took out a kunai.

Karin shook her head. "Not a chance." she said with a smile.

At that moment, Karin leaped at Ten-Ten and threw three shuriken. Ten-Ten dodged them and chucked a Kunai back at her. It stabbed her on the arm. "Ow, ow, ouch!" screamed Karin in a screechy voice.

"Stop being a stupid idiot and start fighting." remarked Ten-Ten as she folded her arms.

"All right then, I bet you never heard of this technique: Healing Bite!" Karin shouted as she bit herself where the Kunai once was. A light blue kind of substance surrounded where Karin bit herself. In no time, the damage was gone. It was like nothing had happened.

"What the hell?" breathed Ten-Ten as she blinked several times. She never saw anything like it. Was it even possible to bite yourself and heal?

"Heh, how do you like that?" Karin said as she adjusted her glasses. It was going to be a very tough fight.

* * *

_The battle between Byakugan and Sharingan:_

Neji wasn't happy with what was going on. Sasuke was bashing the heck out of him. He was using the Sharingan, and it was only the Sharingan, not even Mangekyou and he was still getting bashed.

"Had enough?" said Sasuke as he prepared to kill him, taking out his sword. "Or, are you just going to tell me where Naruto is?"

"You don't know where Naruto is?"

"No, I don't."

"Why the hell do you need to know, any?" shouted the Hyuga as he took at a Kunai. He was getting ready for bigger revenge.

"Why?" said Sasuke in an angry voice. "You ask why?"

"Yes I do." replied the Hyuga confidently.

"Because, I plan to take out that demon fox, and complete the moons eye plan (Moons eye plan is Madara's plan to control the ten-tailed beast)." said Sasuke. "Another thing, I promised Madara, that I'll be the one finishing him off."

"Well, if you didn't know, Madara is currently battling Naruto." said Neji as he threw the kunai he was holding.

"What?" shouted Sasuke as he attacked Neji with his sword, the battle was on!

Sasuke swung his sword at Neji. Neji jumped and tripped Sasuke over. The Uchiha got back on his feet as quickly as possible and smirked after he used Chidori Nemis (An attack Sasuke can use with his sword) on Neji. Just as soon as Neji fell on the floor, the moon turned silver and the sky around it turned red. The next thing he knew, he was on a cross. Neji was surprised. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. Then Sasuke appeared and laughed. Then he got a sword and stabbed Neji in the stomach. Then he heard Sasuke say something. Something like, Tsukoyumi.

"Huh, Tsukoyumi?" Neji thought. "That sounds familiar."

"So you still haven't figured it out." said Sasuke as he stabbed Neji again. "And I thought Hyugas were smart."

"Genjutsu!" shouted Neji as the jutsu's effect ended.

When the jutsu's effect ended, Neji was on the floor, he was hurt badly.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the village:_

Naruto was on the floor, along with Madara. They were both exhausted from their battle. Madara had a round giant dent in his stomach and his clothes were ripped. This was because of Naruto's Jutsu Giant Ball Rasengan (Japanese name: Oodama Rasengan). Naruto had cuts and rips on his jacket from Madara when he used fire style: phoenix flower jutsu.

"Naruto!"

"That voice it sounds so familiar!" thought Naruto

"It's me Sakura!" said Sakura as she pulled on some gloves. "I'm going to heal your wounds okay?"

"Okay." whispered Naruto. "Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes?" replied Sakura

"Stay safe and away from trouble."

"I will." She said as she kissed him on the fore head.

Once she went away, he stood up and looked around. Madara was no where to be found. "He must have run away!" thought Naruto. "Oh well, it's time to go look for him!"

_End of Chapter_

_

* * *

Just a quick aurthor's note: I have exams, so if I don't update soon please be patient. Please review and tell me if I set it out a bit wrong. Thank You!  
_


	3. NineTailed Fury

**Chapter 3: Nine-tailed Fury**

Konoha's lights flickered as there was silence in the village. Everyone was evacuated in the secret passage way under the Hokage heads. It was the morning and the evacuated people had to sleep in the secret passage way. Seijun, the Anbu who had informed Naruto about the Akatsuki attacking the village, was chasing after Madara, after seeing him run away with Karin. He knew that Madara was going to ask Karin to heal his wounds. Everything was quiet. Not a noise was made, except for Seijun running of course. While he was chasing after them, not letting them out of his sight, they disappeared.

"Huh, where the heck did they go?" He was looking a bit disappointed. Then a man caught up to him. "Sai?" asked Seijun. Sai just smiled and nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seijun asked with a curious look on his face, but the Anbu mask was covering the look. Not paying attention to where he was going, he slammed into a tree branch. Sai just smiled and offered to help him up.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked. "That was a stupid move for an Anbu." After he said that, the forest finally came to an end.

'So, where are you heading of to?" asked Sai

"You don't know?" said Seijun as he watched Sai nod his head. "Then what was the point of following me?

"I was just going to see what you were up to at a time like this." said Sai with a hidden emotion.

"What was that look just then?"

"What look?"

"That look!" said Seijun pointing right his face. "In fact, I know why you're hiding that look!" he added as he pointed behind him, which was Sakura, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee, not to mention Shikamaru who was trying to run away but Sakura grabbed the back of his collar.

"Why the heck did I get dragged into this mess?" Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well let's see…..because you're useful with that technique of yours!" said Sakura as she dragged him along as the gang started to follow Seijun.

"So, you guys knew I'd be chasing after Madara and Karin?" continued Seijun as he jumped over a log and stopped at a cliff.

"Yeah, well we saw you chase after them." replied Lee.

"Hey, don't look at me!" said Shikamaru in a tiredly voice. "It was Sai's idea."

"Sai huh?" said Seijun. "Well you probably thought I needed back up." Everyone except Shikamaru nodded. "Well I guess it can't be helped." said Neji. Rock Lee nodded as if to say "You're right let's go on with him!"

"Okay let's go!" said Ten-Ten as she started to rush ahead with Neji following behind.

It was going to be a tough day, who knows what lies ahead like Madara!

"Had any luck finding me?" shouted a familiar voice.

"Madara!" Sakura shouted as she got into a fighting stance. Everyone else followed. "Why were you running, scared?" continued Sakura as she took out a scroll. Ten-Ten took out two kunai and Neji activated Byakugan. Shikamaru just stood there and said: "How troublesome…."

"Actually I was getting Karin to heal my wounds" replied Madara with a weird laugh. He slowly took of his orange mask slightly. "I think this battle is going to be pretty interesting." whispered Madara as he activated Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Ha!" shouted Lee as he swung a kick. It landed on Madara's back like a speeding rocket. "Argh!" shouted Madara in pain and agony. "I won't fall for it again!"

"Yes you will." screamed Lee. "Leaf Hurricane!"

"Eight Trigrams, sixty-four palms!" shouted Neji from a far away distance. Madara blocked both attacks by using the Sharingan to see through there moves. "Shit, is he fast!" Neji urged as he barely dodged Madara's high speed kick.

"But, he is NOT faster than me for sure!!" Lee shouted so loud the birds flew away from the end of the forest, all the way to the beginning. "Shadow of the dancing leaf!" he shouted as he charged for Madara and pressed against him. Madara disappeared and then reappeared behind Rock Lee.

"Hope you don't mind dying," Madara said as he fell into a dramatic laugh. Then he tackled Rock Lee to the ground. Lee couldn't move. Then Ten-ten came and threw three shuriken at the Uchiha. The Uchiha dodged them. Just as Ten-ten was about to swing a punch along with Sakura, Karin turned up and punched them both in the face.

"Heh, you're dealing with me now!" she exclaimed as she adjusted her round glasses. Sakura and Ten-ten coughed up blood and wiped their mouth.

"SHANARRO!" shouted Sakura as she punched Karin on the face. Blood went everywhere as she was punched and flew into the forest. "How's that?" said Sakura as she did a sarcastic laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai was painting some Lions to go help beat up Madara.

"Go lions!" shouted Sai as he released his painting into the wild. Then they were destroyed. "What happened?" said Sai surprisingly. It was Suigetsu, Sasuke and Jugo.

"So, I'll take care of him." laughed Jugo as he reached down and picked up Sai's paint brush. He snapped it and tossed it aside. "Okay, you two go ahead," he continued.

"Okay," said Sasuke. "But, you watch out, he's no ordinary ninja!"

"Whatever, I think this is going to be so easy!" shouted Jugo as he jumped forward and hammered Sai with his fist. He caught Sai off guard again. He released his curse mark.

"Curse Seal Release!" he shouted as the curse mark spread all over his body. Then using his weird arm from the affect of the curse mark, he grabs Sai and tosses him in the air. Then when he's just about to land, Jugo punches him in the stomach.

"What is this strength?" Sai shouted as he got back on his feet. Sai took out a Kunai and threw it at Jugo. It dug into Jugo's arm. Jugo didn't care. He just pulled it out and examined it. Then he realized it had a paper bomb/explosive tag on it and it blew up.

As Jugo fell to the ground Seijun appeared next to Sai. "Need any help?" he said. "Yes," said Sai in the calmest voice. So Seijun helped with Sai to take down Jugo. Seijun took out his sword and tried to slice Jugo back. With a sacrifice of pain, Jugo grabbed the sword's blade and snapped it.

Sai painted some Japanese elephants and they stampeded over Jugo. Jugo propelled himself away from a fist that belonged to Seijun. Then Jugo started to make some hand signs. Then his cursed seal became worse and began to create strange shapes and objects around his body. Then all of a sudden, the shapes and objects that were created a few seconds ago became spikes and armour for Jugo and became a part of him.

"How the hell do you like that?" shouted Jugo as he tackled Sai to the ground with the horns on his head. The horns that were recently used had blood on them as Sai was dying. "No, Sai!" said Seijun under his breathe.

"Yep and you're next!" laughed Jugo as he charged for Seijun. Seijun coughed out blood as he was hit by the impact of the horns. Then he thought quick as Jugo dived onto Seijun but failed. Seijun got back up and did a round about kick and uppercut Jugo on the face.

"What?" Seijun said as he saw it had no effect on Jugo. Everything he trained for while an Anbu and he was an elite S-Rank, and nothing had any effect. "Take this!" he shouted as he stabbed a Kunai on Jugo's chin. Then Seijun added to it by kicking Jugo on his own back and putting 5 five bomb all around and on him.

"Huh..." Jugo said as he scratched his back to get rid of the paper bomb on him. Just then he realized that they weren't just on him they were all around him. As quickly as possible, he disposed of them as much as he could. But it was too late.

"Paper bomb: seal release!" shouted Seijun as he made the main hand sign. The next moment, there was a massive explosion covering the part of the forest Jugo was in. Luckily for the others, they weren't so close to Jugo as Seijun lured him away. "Well, I guess that's finally over," whispered Seijun as he faced his head forward as he placed Sai's worn out body onto his shoulder. Then he headed for the medical center. Just as he was at the front of the hospital, he spotted Madara escaping.

"Shit, Madara is escaping," worried Seijun as he entered the automatic door. "Oh well, keeping Sai alive is way more important. "Hello, I have a patient who was injured from the war." greeted Seijun as he bowed and then placed Sai on the bed.

"Okay, what is his name?" said the nurse as she entered a room full of patient documents. There were shelves full of them, and they were in alphabetical order. Seijun followed her in the door and lifted the small flaps hanging over the door. "Oh, his name is Sai." answered Seijun as his eyes moved around under the Anbu mask. "Okay, rank?" continued on the nurse as she took out several huge folders which had a label on them each which said 'Sai' on them.

"Rank: Anbu black-op," Seijun said under his breath.

"Yep that's him!" said the nurse as she took out a folder which had the details on him. They walked out of the room and she got Seijun to sign and write what was the cause of the injury.

_*10 minutes later*_

Seijun was waiting in the waiting room. He was waiting for the check up to finish.

"Excuse me," said a young voice as a nurse stepped out of the check up room. It was the same lady from before, the one who took out the document.

"Yes?" replied Seijun. "Have you got any details on what condition he is in?" he continued.

"Well the others think it's a coma but we aren't one-hundred percent sure on it," replied the nurse as she scratched the back of her head, as if she was confused herself, which she was.

"Oh, it's alright!" said Seijun as he walked away and moved into the first aid room, to get himself healed after he was stabbed by the horns of Jugo.

"Err…..I think I'm in love with him." said the nurse. "No, me Juri, in love with an Anbu I don't even know the name of?" thought Juri as she shook her head. "I don't think so, not that easily."

* * *

Sakura was beating up Karin like she was nothing. Every time Sakura would get hurt she would heal her own wounds while Ten-ten used massive weapons to protect her. Karin only knew how to use Taijutsu or heal herself. But she never had time to bite herself, because Ten-ten wouldn't let her and would distract her by throwing weapons like shurikens and kunai to her.

"Had enough?" shouted Ten-ten as she tossed a kunai the direction Karin was sitting.

Worn out, Karin didn't dodge and was stuck by the kunai straight in the chest. She simply fell to the ground and fainted. Then Sakura and Ten-ten moved on to help Neji and Lee, which were on the ground in pain as Suigetsu struck his sword against Lee's shoulder.

"Argh…" Lee screamed with pain as Sasuke kicked Lee in the belly. Neji got up and did a gentle fist technique on Sasuke. He just blinked and held where he was struck for a second or two. Then he took out his sword and used Chidori Nemis on them both. Suigetsu just stood there trying hard not to laugh.

"Sasuke!" shouted the two girls from behind. Ten-ten and Sakura pushed Suigetsu and he stopped laughing. Then Sasuke turn around and kicked Sakura.

"Get away you brat!" he said as he kicked her another several times. Then he took out his sword once again and attempted to stab her. He missed and she grabbed his arm and twisted it. Then she got a medical needle and stabbed it on his wrist. It had poison inside. She then injected it inside him.

"Karin, come and heal me!" shouted Sasuke so that Karin could hear. What he didn't know was that was fainted and obviously wouldn't move. "Karin…KARIN!" Sasuke continually shouted as he blocked off Sakura's techniques. "You know I hate all my fan girls, especially because they want me to come back to Konoha,"

"Well too bad I'm not a fan girl of yours any more," replied Sakura as she kicked Sasuke on his knee.

"Oh yeah, then who do you love now?" Sasuke curiously asked as he blocked a punch to the head. Then there was silence. The fighting with Sasuke and Sakura stopped. "Well can you take a guess?" said Sakura.

"Sai?" Sasuke said as he scratched his head. "Wait I don't have time for this!" said Sasuke as he started to perform hand signs that looked familiar to Sakura.

"Chidori?" thought Sakura. "How could you do this to a comrade." shouted Sakura, convinced that he would someday comeback.

"Sakura," whispered Sasuke as he held the Chidori together. "YOUR NOT MY COMERADE ANYMORE!" shouted Sasuke as he charged with Chidori first. He struck Sakura with it and he laughed evilly as Sakura fell to the ground.

"No!" screamed Ten-ten as she was watching from the background while Suigetsu was holding her back. He was laughing along with Sasuke. Madara soon came along, just in time to see Sakura on the ground with blood pouring out of her chest, where the Chidori struck.

"Well done," Madara cheered as he patted Sasuke on the back. "You did well,"

"I did," Sasuke said as he looked up into the sky. "Naruto," he thought "I know it's you that Sakura was talking about. Too bad for her, I'm killing you!"

"Not so fast!" said Rock Lee as he recovered from fainting. Neji did the same.

"Are these freaks fools or are they strong?" asked Madara to Sasuke as he got ready his technique. The wind became strong as an epic battle was about to begin. It was as loud as a crowd cheering.

The battle began with a powerful kick from Lee and it impacted on Suigetsu's Leg. Then Ten-ten threw a few kunai and shuriken to Madara and then she made a few hand signs.

"Rising twin dragons!" she shouted as two dragon shaped figures made of smoke rose to the surface. They charged after Madara and attacked his shoulder. Madara got up and ran after her as she turned around and threw more weapons. Madara dodged them and grabbed her hands and put his leg on her back. He began to pull her arms so that she was stretching her back and arms.

"Aaaaaaaah!" screamed Ten-ten in pain as she broke her arms. Then Madara dropped her as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No!" Neji shouted as he rushed to save her. But he was too late. He already stabbed her back with a kunai and Neji, for once, started to cry in sorrow. He then got up, whipped his tear stains.

"Byakugan," Neji shouted fearsomely as he charged for Madara. He threw a fist onto Madara's stomach. The Uchiha groaned in pain as he was attacked. Then he did a gentle fist on where the orange masked man's chakra points were. The Uchiha staggered and tried to escape. But Neji blocked his way and attacked him again. Then there was a bright flash, brighter then the sun's rays. You could then see the white flash grow darker and darker blue. The colour of lightning you could say.

"Chidori!" a familiar Uchiha voice shouted and after the light faded, Neji was on the floor. Then Sasuke picked up all Ten-ten, Neji and Sakura. Now Lee was left.

"We still have Shikamaru!" Lee shouted as he swung a kick at Sasuke. But Sasuke simply blocked it and pushed him aside. Suigetsu looked around but he didn't see anyone.

"Shikamaru?" said Suigetsu as he drank a bottle of water with a thirsty and curious look on his face. "Who's that?"

* * *

Shikamaru was in the evacuation area with Temari. He was sitting down next to Temari.

"Why did you run away, scared?" asked Temari after she kissed him on the cheek. He lightly blushed but then looked as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Iruka!" shouted Naruto as he approached to him. Iruka was tired and made a face. Naruto told him that he's going to look for Sakura and the others because he finished evacuating everyone.

"See you!" he shouted in a heroic voice. And with that, the new seventh Hokage left to find his loved one.

As soon as Naruto arrived at the scene, he saw Sasuke about to burn the bodies alive. Then he spotted Sakura. He was frozen, Sakura, dead?

"NO!" shouted Naruto in an angry voice. He made everyone's attention turn to him. A red chakra started to form around him. The trees started to shake and the leaves started to fall. This was the power of the Nine Tailed Fox – The Kyuubi.

"I will avenge Sakura's death!" shouted Naruto as a tail started to form.

"This is the power I want!" shouted a evil Madara while laughing and getting ready to capture the beast. The wind got fiercer and trees started to fall as the second tail appeared. Once the third tail appeared the winds became orange red and Suigetsu was nearly blown away, luckily he used his sword to stable himself.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" screamed Naruto as he charged at Madara. The Uchiha laughed. He longed for this power. But was he going to get it?


End file.
